Tu mi Adicción
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: No era precisamente una costumbre, no era como que frecuentara su cuarto cada noche, sin embargo ahí estaba, devorando sus labios rosados, apoyado contra la pared del cuarto de Shirayuki, (ZenxShirayuki)
Casi todas mis historias contienen lemon, la mayoría las tengo en **Rate M** por lo mismo, si no te gusta el género te invito a no leer mi historia

 **Disclaimer, los preciosos Shirayuki y Zen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorata Akizuki, yo unicamnete descargo mi fanatismo con historias sobre ellos**

 _Son tan tierno y tan propios, que me da trabajo escribir sobre ellos sin cambiarles el carácter que ciertamente es lo que amo de esta pareja._

 **CAPITULO 1**

No era precisamente una costumbre, no era como que frecuentara su cuarto cada noche, sin embargo ahí estaba, devorando sus labios rosados, apoyado contra la pared del cuarto de Shirayuki, el príncipe Zen acariciaba esa pequeña cintura cubierta por el vestido para dormir que portaba la pelirroja, ya que esta estaba próxima a meterse a dormir, pero hoy al igual que hace tres días el príncipe zen había decidido hacerle una visita no oficial, entrando por la ventana, esperando que ni Obi ni Mitsuhide se hayan percatado de su aventura nocturna, y es que últimamente era él quien estaba con el trabajo hasta el tope.

No es que fuera algo común estas libertades que se estaba dando por ser quien es, pero cada día de no verla la hacían desearla un poco más y gradualmente la pelirroja le despertaba emociones más profundas y lascivas,

Lo que se estaba volviendo común en ellos era que cuando se quedaban solos por algún motivo darse un beso aunque sea pequeño era casi una necesidad no siempre en los labios, a veces el príncipe simplemente tomaba la delicada mano de la pelirroja y daba un beso de mariposa en el borde de sus dedos, lo que aun con todas las veces que el príncipe lo había hecho no dejaban de sonrojar a shirayuki hasta que sus pomulos se equiparaban al color de su cabello; tanto el príncipe Zen como Shirayuki sospechaban que esos cariños austeros del día eran la mecha que encendía estas visitas nocturnas que vez con vez tenían menor escala cronológica.

Aun así Shirayuki era muy discreta y el príncipe igual, que ella recordara nunca había intentado besarla en lugares públicos o donde pudiera haber alguna presencia "indeseada o no" ella tampoco había ocasionado algún acercamiento innecesario, únicamente cuando estaban en alguna habitación cerrada y con la entera seguridad que estaban solo ellos dos, las muestras de cariño parecían emerger de algún lugar donde se mantenían en pausa la mayoría del tiempo, después de todo Zen era el príncipe, eso era parte de lo que él era y ninguno de los dos lo olvidaba.

Todo había empezado como algo fugas y sencillo, el segundo príncipe había tropezado en uno de sus entrenamientos con la espada y se había lesionado la rodilla y la palma de la mano, así que como era costumbre, en la enfermería había sido designado a Shirayuki para su cuidado, quien en esa ocasión ya hacía dos semanas recién que ella había regresado de Lyrias, su estadía seria limitada ya que el proyecto en el que trabaja era necesario ver el progreso directamente sobre la tierra del reino de clarines, así que ella estaba en plan de investigación y comisionada en clarines por un par de meses, tal vez un poco mas según como se viera la situación.

Tal vez fuera por eso, que la necesidad de estar juntos había aumentado al mismo tiempo que la ansiedad de estar lo más juntos posible cuando la oportunidad lo permitía, como esa vez que estando solos en la enfermería y después de tratar los leves raspones en el príncipe Zen este sin planearlo y sin darse cuenta realmente, sus impulsos lo habían llevado a besar a Shirayuki en los labios, casi como cuando lo había hecho en la torre en aquella prueba con el ave mensajera. La pelirroja impresionada por el contacto al principio no respondió, pero la calidez y la suavidad de los labios del peliplateado la habían absorbido a un mundo de ensueño respondiendo a su roce de manera gustosa, no era su primer beso, ni menos aún el segundo, pero sí lo era desde hacía ya más de 10 meses que ella se había mantenido lejos, así que si, se sentía como el primero.

El matiz de ese primer beso había tenido una carga emocional tan grande que aun con todo, había tenido que detenerse con demasiada prisa y a partir de entonces, día a día descargaban de vez en cuando un poco de ese amor físico que tenían en pausa el resto del tiempo, era demasiada carga para él, para ella

Fue así como inicio una noche… esa primera noche.

Zen quien inquieto entre sus sabanas sabía que no podría dormir si no la veía, pero la hora era completamente inapropiada para cualquier tipo de visita… a menos que nadie se enterara, al asomarse por su puerta se encontró con la guardia nocturna que custodiaba el pasillo y los cuartos del ala del castillo que pertenecía a la gente de confianza del segundo príncipe de clarines

-tan cerca y tan lejos- y así era, Shirayuki se encontraba en la planta baja un poco más retirada a la izquierda de su propi alcoba, pero ir por el pasillo principal, no había forma de que no lo vieran y eso sería impensable, así que solo le quedaba una salida y esperaba por todos los cielos que no se encontrara con que Obi daba uno de esos extraños rondines nocturnos que se daba de vez en cuando por los jardines del castillo.

Zen asomo por el balcón el jardín trasero era enorme y hermoso y la guardia a lo lejos no parecían estar viendo en su dirección, así que podía intentar bajar silenciosamente y moverse entre los arbustos y alcanzar el balcón de Shirayuki, claro que antes tendría que pasar frente a los balcones de Mitsuhide y de Obi, y eso era muy peligroso para su reputación jejeje ya que intuía que si lo cachaban deducirían de inmediato lo que pretendía y ni mil excusas podrían salvarlo de todas las bulas indiscretas que le darían en esos momentos donde el rango no importaba tanto.

Pero con todo y todo, salió bien, llego sano y salvo hasta la ventana del balcón de Shirayuki, ahora se topaba con un nuevo reto, como diablos le haría para que Shirayuki le abriera, ¿tan siquiera le querría abrir aun si lograba hacer que lo viera? Zen se encontró con un dilema que no había previsto hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación con luces apagadas de su princesa, se preguntaba si se arriesgaba a quedar como un completo idiota calenturiento frente a su amada o si se daba media vuelta e intentaba regresar por donde vino, tal vez buscar algún alivio de otra índole, no! Jamás!, él nunca había tenido la necesidad de recurrir a algo como eso, - excepto esa única vez donde aún estaba en plan de conocer su cuerpo- pero de ahí nada, no había mujer o situación alguna que lo hayan hecho recurrir a ese método que él consideraba un poco patético aunque sabía que a veces era necesario para otros hombres, él no era así y no tenía intenciones de empezar.

La cabeza del albino empezó a dar vueltas con ideas cada vez más incoherentes, hasta que finalmente de entre las sombras de la habitación distinguió la silueta de su amada pelirroja y entonces su mente pareció apagarse, su cuerpo no respondía y ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente, solo ella le absorbía por completo, esos suaves movimientos en la oscuridad iluminando apenas su silueta con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del balcón dándole una visión casi etérea de su figura , ese cabello rojo que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros sin ningún prendedor que obstaculizara su movimiento, más largo que antes, pues ella le había prometido al príncipe vecino dejárselo crecer nuevamente, sus ojos verdes como dos nítidas esmeraldas que le veían con clara confusión y apuro

Shirayuki abrió puerta corrediza del balcón y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Zen el motivo de su extraña visita, el príncipe simplemente la rodeo en un abraso y sus labios se fundieron apurados, Shirayuki sintió el desbocado latido de su corazón a la vez que era plenamente consciente de como las gruesas manos del príncipe la apresaban de su espalda y su cintura, como ese leve empuje con su cuerpo la obligaban a retroceder lentamente para perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas y atino a sujetarse de esos firmes y anchos hombros del platinado, para no caerse. Dejo de pensar mientras sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera afiebrado, lo cual sería una reacción extraña ante cualquier situación pero ella era farmacéutica y sabía que lo único que estaba provocándole ese inusitado calor en su cuerpo era únicamente el príncipe que devoraba sus labios como si no existiera un mañana, sus piernas dejaron de responder cuando su espalda choco contra alguna de las paredes de su habitación, Shirayuki perdió la noción del lugar y del tiempo, su cerebro lo único que podía procesar era el cuerpo de Zen tan pegado al de ella que era capaz de distinguir cada parte de su cuerpo, su pecho aprisionando contra ella, esas manos aferrándola, ese abdomen firme e incluso la posición de sus piernas, especialmente esa que se había internado entre sus muslos y rozaba casi con descaro esa parte tan sensible y única.

La lengua de Zen ingreso tan rápidamente al interior de su boca que no permitieron ninguna negativa para la boca femenina, aunque Shirayuki en estos momentos se sentía incapaz de decir no a lo que sea que Zen le hiciera, la pelirroja cerro instintivamente sus piernas al sentir ese calambre tan especifico recorrerle todo su cuerpo, esa torrentada que se dependía de cada parte que estaba en contacto con el príncipe para alojarse traicionera en la parte central entre sus muslos, se estaba excitando de una manera sexual que nunca antes había experimentado y sinceramente el sentir como el muslo de Zen estaba en contacto con esa zona erógena la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba calmarse y a la vez no quería detenerse, quería alejarse y al mismo tiempo desatramparse y restregarse descarada contra el cuerpo del platinado, Shirayuki hacia hasta lo imposible por controlar ese impulso de querer saciar ese sentimiento físico y a la vez el miedo a lo mismo la paralizaban dejándola en un limbo donde ella no tenía el control

Zen por su parte saboreaba cada resquicio de la boca húmeda y exquisita de su princesa, la apretaba contra su cuerpo notando lo pequeña que era en comparación, tan perfecta, tan deseable, su delicado aroma a plantas medicinales en una graduación sumamente agradable era un bálsamo que adormecía su mente y despertaba su instinto puro, abandono sus labios y antes de notarlo degustaba ese níveo y delicado cuello

-aah! Ze.. Zen- las escucho murmurar contra su oído mientras esas femeninas piernas parecían querer apretarse contra la suya que en algún momento había colado sin notarlo realmente, su bajo vientre vibro al notarlo, al cerciorarse que era la intimidad de Shirayuki la que trasmitía ese extraño y ardiente calor directamente sobre la parte superior de su muslo, su propia erección le dolió de una manera casi exquisita, y no pudo evitar que un traicionero murmullo saliera directo de su garganta, pero no se sentía capaz de detenerse, su lengua probaba gustosa ese delicioso sabor que ahora sabia era de Shirayuki, esa tersa piel de su cuello bajando por su delicado hombro. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando noto como su mano inconsciente había bajado esa bata de dormir lo suficiente para poder degustar el borde de ese hombro femenino y aun consiente de que bajaba cada vez más hacia un sendero peligroso de "no retorno", la escuchaba murmurar suavemente y todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo lo sentía apoyado directamente sobre el muro detrás de ella y sobre su pierna intrusiva, le enloquecía saberla tan vulnerable, tan entregada a él, su instinto se revoluciono al despegar su mirada zafiro de esa perfecta piel para verla a los ojos, notando como su princesa tenia esos maravillosos ojos verdes entrecerrados, viéndolo de una forma que jamás había visto, era una mirada tan pasional, tan lasciva, esa dulce boca enrojecida por el beso anterior ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba apurada y esas mejillas tan rojas, parecía una ninfa, no… una diosa, una afrodita tentándolo a devorarla, Zen pudo distinguir el momento exacto en que su poca prudencia restante se perdió, su interior vibro completamente excitado y tan duro que supo que a menos que una fuerza externa lo detuviese en ese momento, esta batalla ya la había perdido, su deseo fue más poderoso que nunca, su necesidad era lo único que se transpiraba en cada poro suyo y en cada bocanada de aire que exhalaba, la idea de fusionarse con Shirayuki absorbió sus pensamientos de una forma sagas, vehemente… incontrolable

-Shirayuki!- le alcanzo a decir medio segundo antes de atrapar su boca nuevamente mientras el peso su cuerpo la apretaba de manera casi violenta contra la pared y sus manos descaradas recorrían esas femeninas piernas que sin fuerza alguna se dejaban hacer una y otra vez aariba y abajo, hasta que el borde de ese baton piyama le dejaron libre el acceso hacia esa piel tan desconocida y ajena a cualquier mirada, mimo o trato que no hubiese sido de su propia dueña

Acariciar esa suave y tersa piel fue la perdición para Zen, escondiendo su mirada en el hueco del hombro de la pelirroja enfoco todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en reconocer esas ambas piernas con sus manos, tan suaves, tan cálidas, la piel desnuda de Shirayuki bajo su tacto; el príncipe sentía su corazón desbocado mientras su instinto lo cegaba y lo dominada con cada caricia desvergonzada, la obligo… o más bien, la ayudo a rodearlo por la cintura, hasta que sintió como sus cuerpos se amoldaban como si hubiesen sido hechos para este momento, finalmente ese abrasivo calor perteneciente a la intimidad de Shirayuki estaba en contacto con esa parte suya tan dura y sensible, ni siquiera le importaba que ella aun conservara sus bragas y el aun tuviera el pantalón, esa simple acción era tan increíblemente intima que tanto Zen como Shirayuki fácilmente podrían considerarlo como que definitivamente habían avanzado más allá de la línea de prudencia en su relación, lo que más le sorprendía al príncipe es que ella parecía tan pasiva cooperando ante cada mimo, irónicamente eso le permitían avanzar más y más pues si hubiese notado aunque sea un mínimo rechazo por parte de su princesa muy posiblemente hubiese huido como un cervatillo,

Shirayuki estaba completamente pasiva, su mente se mantenía en blanco a todo lo que no fuera Zen sobre ella, tocándola de esa manera tan sensual, podía notarlo, eso duro y casi incomodo que le rozaba la suavidad en su entrepierna, sabía lo que era y eso la mantenía completamente encendida, esa necesidad de desearlo dentro la mantenía completamente anonadada, en el borde de la locura, incapaz de controlarse, Zen podría simplemente arrojarla a la cama y penetrarla como si no existiera un mañana y ella seria incapaz de detenerle, ese simple pensamiento de saberse tan abandonada a él, la hicieron notar como su hipersensible centro se humedecía cada vez más, al grado de que en cualquier momento empezaría a ser visible, eso la avergonzaba increíblemente, pero a la vez la excitaba al saber que su cuerpo podía reaccionar así ante su amado Zen, estaba tan sensible, tan deseosa, que incluso sentía como si sus pechos pidieran ser tocados, sus pezones estaban tan duros que ella estaba segura debían ser visibles aun debajo de la tela de su piyama

Un fuerte ruido en el exterior los hicieron regresar a la realidad, e incluso su visión pudo ir mas allá de aquella persona que tenían enfrente, se quedaron congelados ante la expectativa, usando todos los sentidos que antes estaban concentrados solo en ellos, para distinguir lo que pasaba afuera, una puerta se abrió muy cerca de ellos y la voz de Mitsuhide sonó algo lejana pero demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos.

 _-lo siento Mitsuhide-sama, ha sido torpeza mía-_

 _-todo está bien?-_

 _-si! Si! yo lo levanto, discúlpenos por despertarle-_

 _-no se preocupen, no pasa nada, sigan haciendo bien su trabajo-_

 _-hai! Mitsuhide-sama-_

Los pasos regresaron y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose regreso todo al silencio previo

Con sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad fue fácil distinguir la mirada zafiro y la mirada esmeralda, Shirayuki aún estaba aferrada con sus piernas a la cintura de Zen y él aun la mantenía aprisionada entre el muro y su cuerpo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron sin perder el sonrojo en sus rostros, Zen sabía que si reiniciaba todo Shirayuki no le detendría y podrían seguir, seguir y seguir hasta que ambos fueran uno solo y solo la oscuridad de la noche sea su testigo, él lo sabía y ella también, ambos eran conscientes que lo deseaban más que nada y solo por esta ocasión eso pareció ser suficiente para ambos, con suavidad Zen bajo las piernas de Shirayuki y esta puso todo de sí para poder mantenerse firme a pesar de sentir que sus piernas eran suave gelatina

-te amo Shirayuki- acuno su mejilla y le sonrió de esa principesca y maravillosa forma

-te amo Zen- le respondió con esa sonrisa que le iluminaban a la vida al peliplateado.

Sin besarla de nuevo pues sabía que de hacerlo no podría volver a parar, el segundo príncipe de Clarines salió a hurtadillas por el balcón de la farmacéutica oficial del castillo. No sin antes prometerse que no sería la última vez.

 _Continuara…_

 _Quizá… si hay aceptación por parte del público jajaja, o cuando vuelva a soñar con mi hermoso Zen._

 _ **Reviews**_ _porfas, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa. Arigatou_

 _Atte: Kagome Nekko_


End file.
